An Unexpected Christmas Wish
by MysticJadeShoe
Summary: Arthur's reviewing Christmas cards to send to Percy when he comes across the card Ginny would like to send. What will his reaction be?


**This fic is inspired by the song An Unexpected Christmas Carol by The Honeydukes Cellar Gang. This plot bunny smacked me in the face and has been gnawing on my toes, so I had to write it. Here you go - I hope you like it!**

**Here's to Weasley family fluff!**

* * *

It was time for Arthur Weasley to sit down to his brand-new task.

"Arthur! Did you gets the cards ready?" Molly yelled from the kitchen, where no doubt she was making another fantastic dinner.

"Working on it, Molly." He briefly scanned Bill's parchment and smiled a little. His was polite and distant.

_Dear Percy,_

_Merry Christmas._

_Bill_

It was probably the best he was going to get for Christmas cards to Percy.

When asked what to do with Percy this year, all of the Weasley children expressed a desire to write to their currently estranged brother - all with different expressions. Bill nodded quietly, Charlie smiled a little, Fred and George exchanged purely evil glances, and Ginny looked pensive. It was better than he had expected.

He flicked his wand and transferred Bill's writing to a card, then put it in an envelope. One down, five to go. He picked up Charlie's parchment.

The door opened behind Arthur. He turned around and looked at Molly. Her hair was falling out of its neat, tight bun, there was a flush to her cheeks, a small smile on her face.

"How're you doing, dear?" she asked.

"I haven't picked up Fred and George's yet, so I'm fine," he replied. He sighed, pushed his glasses farther up his nose, and looked down at Charlie's parchment.

_Dear Percy,_

_Here's hoping you have a merry Christmas and you're succeeding in your job with the Minister._

_Best wishes,_

_Charlie_

Molly's hand fell on his shoulder, and he grabbed it. Percy's departure had been painful on the entire family, especially considering the conditions on his leaving.

"We'll make it through, Arthur. We always do," she reassured, but there was a note of uncertainty in her voice. "Here, let me help you with the twins' cards."

He quickly transferred Charlie's note to a card and picked up Fred's parchment, handing it to Molly. She took a chair across from him and unfurled the roll; she grimaced.

"Those boys...this language is foul."

"I'd expect as much from the twins."

"Still. Such language...it needs to be eradicated."

If he had simply edited the words and not the content, it still would have been a highly offensive card, so he constructed a new letter. Percy would probably be able to read right through it.

If he read the cards.

"I'll do Ron and Ginny's cards, Moll...I think I smell something burning."

"That'll be the bread," she muttered, then got up and bustled towards the kitchen, slamming the door behind her. He shook his head and opened Ron's.

_Dear Percy,_

_I hope you hav a merry Christmas, even if you wont be with us. thank you for your concerns, but Harry and I are going to remain mates._

_Marry Christmas._

_Ron_

"That was more polite than I'd expect from Ron," Arthur muttered, taking care of a few spelling mistakes in his youngest son's letter and putting it on a card. Finally, he picked up Ginny's roll. He frowned slightly when he saw how heavy and large it was, then unfurled it suspiciously.

_Dear Percy,_

_Merry Christmas. I'm sorry if I've bothered you in any way. How are you? I hope you're well._

This is from Ginny? he thought, then continued to read.

_Things are okay over here, I suppose. Bill and Charlie both came home for the holidays, Fred and George's business is booming, Ron's been taking care of his prefect duties._

_Actually, things here are pretty rotten. Mum cries for you every day. Dad misses you. Bill and Charlie both wish you were home. Fred and George become stone-faced when the subject of you is brought up. Ron and I try to act like we don't care. He's still mad about what you said in that letter you sent him - if you only knew how much they distort Harry in the Prophet you'd know._

She had never told anyone this before. Arthur had been positive that Ginny despised her brother and wanted nothing to do with him.

_Percy, I miss you like the dickens, and it breaks my heart to see mom so distraught. The only thing both of us really want for Christmas is to have you home with us. Everything's in place - sweaters, presents, stockings. Everything and everyone is here except you._

_If you even read this card, please consider...maybe coming home, just this once. We can put our differences aside for Christmas._

_If you ever want to reach me you know how._

_Lots of love,_

_Your little sister Ginny_

By the end of Ginny's letter, Arthur's hands were shaking. A tear fled down his long nose and left a single dot on the parchment.

"Arthur? Are you done with the cards?" Molly was peeking around the doorway.

He looked back at his wife, at a loss for words.

* * *

**Remember to R&R. :D**


End file.
